1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for quantitatively extruding food material, typically a plastic food material, and more particularly to an apparatus for supplying a continuous body of food material uniform in quantity and density throughout the portions of the body, while removing air trapped during the process.
2. Prior Art
In prior art various types of apparatuses for supplying plastic material were developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,485,595 discloses an apparatus for quantitatively dispensing plastic material in which a rotating screw in a cylindrical chamber feeds the material. However, this apparatus does not have a feature to remove air that is in the material before the material is discharged. When an operator supplies plastic material into a hopper air tends to be trapped in the plastic material. The plastic material that then has the air in it, and thus which does not have a uniform density, is introduced into the apparatus. Thus, the apparatus does not supply masses of the plastic material uniform in quantity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,470 discloses a pump for circulating a viscous liquid product that has a feature to remove gas from the product. However, this apparatus is not designed to quantitatively supply plastic material.
There has been no apparatus invented that can quantitatively supply plastic material by feeding it through a narrow and lengthy passage while removing air trapped in the material.